


Warm Blankets

by Scotland_Axel (orphan_account)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Comfort, Couch Cuddles, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 05:52:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14098662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Scotland_Axel
Summary: Sam has a tiring day and Steve cheers him up with cuddling and warm blankets





	Warm Blankets

Steve never has a problem when it comes to reading Sam. At times it's almost unsettling how well he can read Sam, like they're joined at the soul and the other man's feeling are, in a way, his own. But since they've started dating Steve has come to look at this ability as nothing short of a blessing.

Because the moment Steve opens the door for Sam at the end of the day he can tell something's wrong. The smile on Sam's face is genuine but weary and tight at its edges.

“Hey,” Steve says, opening the door wider and letting Sam slide past him, “Is everything okay? Did something happen ?”

Sam shrugs out of his jacket and hangs it up, but instead of undressing like he normally would, drops onto the couch like an anvil.

Rubbing his eyes, he says, “Just tired. I'm a counselor, and I like being a counselor, but today I was alarmingly aware out of how many people I'm holding up, you know? And how strong I have to be to not let them fall.”

Sam looks up at him and Steve nods in understanding. There were more than a few times he had to do the same with the Howling Commandos, he understands the burden.

Steve walks over to Sam on the couch, sits on the coffee table, and starts unbuttoning Sam's shirt for him.

“I know how you feel, the Commandos and all that, sometimes even the Avengers. The responsibility is a weight, and it's heavy,” Steve pauses to smile at San softly, “But I'm going to try to lift some of it for you. Just give me fifteen minutes.”

Sam smirks down at him, more than a little suspicious. “Your plan isn't just fucking my mood away, is it?”

Steve scoffs, and tugs down Sam's pants, “I can see why you would think that, but no, I'm actually undressing you so you're more _comfortable_. Not that sex is a bad answer, it hasn't failed us yet.”

Sam laughs and shoves his shoulder, “Shut up.”

Steve gathers all of Sam's clothes and with a cheeky smile, leaves the man in his boxers on the couch.

* * *

 Fifteen Minutes Later…

* * *

Steve frees himself from Sam’s arms as soon as he hears the dryer stop and Sam whines and tries to hold onto him.

Steve chuckles, and shakes his head, “There was more to my plan than just cuddling, you know?”

“Yeah, but there doesn’t _need_ to be — cuddling always saves the day.”

“I’ll be _right_ back.”

Sam’s hand falls away with a groan and Steve dashes to their laundry room. Quickly, he opens up the dryer and takes out the hot bundle of fluffy blankets before racing back to Sam on the couch. Steve dumps them on the man with a smile and laughs when Sam groans in pleasure.

Steve raises his eyebrows and nods, _“This_ was my plan.”

“Mmm, it’s pretty good, but it’s missing one thing.”

“What?”

Sam smirks and stretches out a hand, “You’re not under here with me.”

Steve snorts as he sits next to Sam under the heap of warm blankets, and kisses the man’s cheek.

His lips whisper against his skin when he says, “That was pretty cheesy, Sam, even for me.”

“Yeah? Well maybe you’re rubbing off on me.”

Steve smirks and can’t resist the temptation, “No, I’m not. That comes later.”

The laugh that leaves Sam’s mouth is boisterous and lively, making his head tip back and Steve’s lips pull into a smile.

  



End file.
